1. Field
The present teachings relate to a capillary-array electrophoresis apparatus for separating and analyzing samples, such as DNA or proteins. In particular, the present teachings relate to a capillary array.
2. Background Art
An example of a known capillary array electrophoresis apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined Application) No. 2001-324473. The capillary array includes 16 capillaries each made of a quartz tube with an external diameter of about 0.35 mm and an inner diameter of about 0.05 mm. The capillary array has a load header on one end for injecting samples, and a capillary head on the other end for injecting a buffer solution